


Say that you are Sorry

by slytherinsexual



Series: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Fuck [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Piers Polkiss, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Harry Potter, Underage Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsexual/pseuds/slytherinsexual
Summary: Harry Potter desce para jantar e encontra Piers Polkiss, o melhor amigo de seu primo, na mesa de jantar. Sentindo coisas estranhas, ele provoca o garoto sutilmente, levando a noite para um ponto que ele nunca iria imaginar.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss, Piers Polkiss/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Fuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637788
Kudos: 15





	Say that you are Sorry

O menino de treze anos se olhava no espelho, admirando a mudança que ocorrera em seu corpo desde que entrara no mundo bruxo, três anos antes. Agora tendo quase catorze anos, Harry crescera bastante, chegando a 1,78m de altura, o que achava que não era possível devido à baixa estatura que tinha durante seus primeiros anos. Seu corpo, antes esquelético devido aos longos períodos de fome que passava graças aos Dursley, agora possuía músculos consideráveis, graças ao quadribol. O rosto, antes muito fino, começava a adquirir traços mais fortes, como a sua mandíbula, que se tornava cada vez mais definida. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como sempre, um brilho quase sobrenatural que encantava a maioria das pessoas que o conheciam, e seus lábios rosados se tornavam muito atrativos. E o cabelo, negro e rebelde, dava a Harry um charme rebelde que muitas garotas e até alguns garotos se encantavam. Resumindo, Harry Potter estava ficando um adolescente bonito. E até mesmo os vizinhos, que antes olhavam torto para ela, admitiam isso.   
Ainda faltava um mês para o retorno de Harry para Hogwarts e ele esperava ansioso o convite de seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley, para passar o resto das férias na casa dele. Os Dursley, os últimos parentes vivos de Harry, não gostavam muito do garoto, o que era retribuído, então ele odiava cada dia que passava ali.   
\- GAROTO! JANTAR! – o grito de seu tio tirou Harry de seus pensamentos sobre como odiava estar ali. O moreno desceu as escadas lentamente, assoviando baixinho, sabendo que sua tranquilidade e lentidão tirariam o tio do sério. E ele não se decepcionou – SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER AQUI EM VINTE SEGUNDOS FICA SEM COMER – isso sim fez o garoto acelerar, e logo ele se viu na sala de jantar da família.  
Válter estava a cabeceira, seu grande corpo gordo ocupando-a toda. Harry pessoalmente gostava de imaginar que a cadeira e a cama dele tinham sido reforçadas, de tanto que ele pesava. Ele tinha espessos bigodes e uma cara larga e roxa. À sua esquerda, estava o primo de Harry, Dudley. Loiro com olhos azuis aguados, ele também era muito gordo, tendo atingido naquele ano o peso de um filhote de orca, fato que divertiu muito Harry, mas as consequências não o divertiram tanto. Dudley teria que fazer uma dieta rigorosa, pois a escola não fornecia calças que cabiam nele mais, e a mãe do garoto, tia Petúnia, teve a brilhante ideia de colocar toda a família nessa dieta, sendo que ela e principalmente Harry eram extremamente magros. À direita de seu tio estava sua esposa, com sua cara de cavalo e pescoço longo, ideal para espiar os vizinhos. Sua boca estava contraída, provavelmente pela demora de Harry, e ela começava a colocar a comida saudável no prato de todos.  
Ao lado de Dudley, Harry se surpreendeu ao ver Piers Polkiss, um amigo do primo que normalmente segurava as vítimas dele enquanto Dudley as socava. O garoto era um pouco feio quando criança, mas atualmente parecia estar ficando bonito, sendo magro e pequeno, sem parecer estar desnutrido como Harry costumava ser. Ele tinha olhos azuis surpreendentemente intensos, e cabelos negros que ele parecia estar deixando crescer. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram, Harry sentiu seus olhos azuis lhe analisarem e um rubor percorreu as bochechas do trouxa, fazendo Harry sorrir.   
\- Então Piers, como estão as coisas em Smeltings? O professor Jones ainda faz vocês dormirem na aula de filosofia? – perguntou tio Válter ao garoto, que desviou seus olhos de Harry, ainda corado, e focou-os no homem.  
\- Ah sim – ele parecia ter saído de uma espécie de transe – A matéria já é chata, e ainda colocam aquele velho para nos ensinar. É pedir para que a gente durma, na minha opinião.  
E assim seguiu-se o jantar. Harry percebeu que Polkiss vivia lhe lançando olhares tímidos quando pensava que ninguém olhava, o que o fez sentir pulsação no baixo ventre. Quando Harry descobriu que o garoto dormiria ali, um plano se formou em sua cabeça.

Mais tarde, quando os tios já dormiam, Harry saiu de seu quarto para pegar água, distraído. Tinha acabado de receber uma carta de Sirius e pelo que entendera, o padrinho estava no sul, talvez até fora do continente, pois a carta fora entregue por animais não nativos da Inglaterra. O pensamento de Sirius e Bicuço curtindo a praia fez Harry sorrir. Definitivamente, os dois mereciam.  
Quando voltava, percebeu barulhos estranhos vindo do quarto do primo e, curioso, decidiu tentar descobrir o que era. Ao encostar a orelha na porta do quarto, identificou que eram gemidos e teve que suprimir uma risada. Sentindo-se corajoso, abriu a porta devagar, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, e a cena que viu quase o fez gargalhar.  
Duda estava deitado de costas na cama, nu, e com os olhos fechados numa expressão de prazer. Piers rebolava em seu colo, subindo e descendo com velocidade enquanto soltava gemidos falsos de prazer. Harry se perguntou o motivo de serem falsos, mas ao descobrir deixou uma pequena risada sair, mas foi abafada pelos gemidos falsos.   
O membro de Duda era muito pequeno e fino, e constantemente quando Piers subia, acabava saindo de dentro do garoto, além de que ele não parecia estar sentindo grande prazer, pela expressão entediada, que rapidamente mudou para envergonhada ao ver Harry na porta, observando a cena com um grande sorriso debochado.  
\- Se quiser algo melhor, me procura – Harry disse baixinho, indicando a si mesmo e tendo certeza de que o outro moreno o entendera, foi para seu quarto. Agora era só esperar.

E ele não de decepcionou. Cinco minutos depois, Piers bateu em sua porta e entrou, tímido. Estava vestido novamente, coisa que Harry não viu sentido, considerando que logo ele tiraria as roupas dele de novo. Harry não entendeu o que estava acontecendo com si, parecia que seus instintos sexuais estavam aflorados, mais do que o normal para um adolescente hormonal, e isso o preocupava, mas não suficiente para tentar parar.   
Os dois garotos ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Já passava da meia-noite, então tecnicamente Harry já tinha catorze anos, e uma ótima forma de começar a nova fase de sua vida era perdendo a virgindade.   
Foi Harry quem tomou a atitude, por mais estranho que possa parecer para ele. Ele se levantou de sua cama e cruzou o quarto, até estar cara-a-cara com o menor, que o olhou hesitante, mas de forma luxuriosa. Quando Harry uniu seus lábios, sentiu o outro soltar um suspiro de prazer, que o deixou mais animado.  
Harry abraçou a cintura do outro, pressionando seus corpos juntos e fazendo seus membros roçarem, separados pelo tecido das roupas que usavam, enquanto Piers o abraçou pelo pescoço e puxou-o para mais perto, tentando aumentar o contato. Piers já tinha beijado uma quantidade considerável de pessoas, ainda mais que seus amigos o considerável a putinha do grupo, título que no início ele gostava, mas que com o tempo o sexo começou a ser menos prazeroso para ele. Não que ele fosse falar para alguém.  
\- Faz um strip tease pra mim, agora – a voz de Harry era dominante enquanto ele mandava o outro fazer o que ele queria. Harry não sabia de onde vinha esse impulso, apenas parecia natural para ele.   
Piers, mesmo que um pouco envergonhado, seguiu a ordem. Ele nunca iria admitir se pudesse, mas a voz forte e dominante do outro o deixou ainda mais duro dentro de suas calças, não que ele prestasse muita atenção. Seus olhos estavam focados no volume do outro adolescente, que era maior do que o de qualquer um de seus amigos.  
Harry observou com o prazer o menor de despir. Primeiro a camisa, revelando o peito e a barriga lisos e macios, que pareciam querer ser marcados por ele, os mamilos rosados que pediam para ser chupados e mordido. Harry queria apenas foder aquele garoto logo, fazer o que quisesse com o corpo do outro.  
Quando a calça foi retirada, o queixo de Harry caiu. Em vez da cueca que ele estava esperando, apareceu uma calcinha de renda rosa, que mal conseguia esconder o membro do outro direito. O pênis de Harry pulsou ainda mais, querendo apenas ser libertado, mas Harry preferiu esperar. Tinha planos.  
\- Os garotos dizem que eu fico sexy de calcinha – explicou Piers, vermelho.  
\- Não tire a calcinha – ordenou Harry, quando o outro fez o movimento – Quero que você fique mais um pouco nela – e se aproximou do outro, sentindo seu medo e a sua excitação, que pulsavam quase se tornando físicos, coisa que Harry gostou. Fazia-o se sentir poderoso sobre um dos garotos que atormentara sua vida no passado.  
Harry abraçou o outro de novo, só que dessa vez batendo suas mãos nas nádegas do outro, antes de apertá-las e pegar o garoto no colo, apoiando-o na parede e fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem. Verde no azul, azul no verde, os dois brilhando com expectativa e desejo. Um desejo que Harry não viu minutos antes, no quarto de seu primo.  
\- É impressão minha ou você parece estar com mais tesão agora do que com meu primo? – as bochechas de Piers se ruborizaram com essa fala, mas ele manteve a troca de olhares intensos – O que será que ele diria ao saber que a putinha dele prefere o primo aberração dele? Será que ele vai te punir – um sorriso maldoso tomou os lábios de Harry, ao imaginar Piers sendo punido através de tapas e a bunda do garoto completamente vermelha. Tinha que fazer algo do tipo.  
\- Eu... – Piers pigarreou e, finalmente, encontrou a voz – Tenho certeza de que ele não vai descobrir. Afinal, se é para um homem de verdade me comer, prefiro manter silêncio para que se repita – a provocação foi seguida por um gemido quando Piers sentiu o outro apertar seu membro por cima da renda, antes de recolocá-lo no chão.  
\- De joelhos – disse Harry, passando as mãos nos lábios de Piers – Quero que me chupe.  
Piers retirou o membro de dentro da calça e da cueca com delicadeza, sentindo a carne quente e pulsante em seus dedos. E logo ele se viu de frente para o maior pênis que tinha visto na vida, o que o assustou um pouco. Era grosso como um punho e parecia ter mais de dezessete centímetros. O maior dos amigos de Piers tinha quinze centímetros e era definitivamente bem mais fino do que aquilo.  
\- Gosto do que vê? – perguntou Harry, satisfeito ao ver a admiração do outro.  
\- É o maior que eu já vi, senhor – Piers não sabia de onde veio o senhor, mas Harry pareceu gostar, então decidiu que ia manter.  
\- Senhor... gostei – o sorriso malicioso de Harry lhe dizia que era apenas o início – Por que você não começa a me chupar agora? Quanto mais rápido me chupar, mas rápido eu vou estar dentro de você.   
E Piers começou. No início estava tímido, nunca estivera de frente a um pênis tão grande, muito menos tivera um em sua boca. Começou com lambidas suaves na cabeça, antes de começar a enfiá-lo dentro de sua boca. Só conseguiu ir até metade, o que era estranho, pois já conseguira enfiar quinze centímetros, mas eram bem mais finos, o que mudou tudo, supôs.   
Harry quase gritou ao sentir a boca quente envolvê-lo. Agora entendia por que os garotos mais velhos gostavam tanto de falar de sexo. Era muito bom. Inconscientemente, o maior começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril, enfiando cada vez mais de seu membro na boca do menor, que não reclamou. Pelo contrário, até gostou de ter a boca fodida, chegando a parar de fazer movimentos com a cabeça e deixando que o maior comandasse os movimentos.  
Harry, ao perceber isso, sentiu um novo nível de tesão e aumentou a velocidade das estocadas na boca do menor, fazendo-o engasgar-se com seu membro, mesmo que tentasse relaxar a garganta ao máximo. Não estava acostumado a ter alguém tão grosso indo tão fundo. Mas adorou a sensação. Tudo com Harry parecia levá-lo a níveis de prazer que nenhum de seus amigos ou amantes conseguia.  
\- Agora, pequeno, fica de quatro em cima da minha cama – mandou Harry, sorrindo malicioso, sendo retribuído pelo outro.  
Assim que menor estava na decisão desejada, Harry se engasgou com a visão. A bunda branca e macia, com a calcinha de renda, parecia mais atraente do que qualquer coisa que Harry tivesse visto na sua vida. Harry se aproximou, quase hipnotizado, e começou a passar a mão delicadamente. Piers, sentindo o toque gentil, mas sensual do outro, começou a rebolar sua bunda levemente, fazendo Potter gemer de excitação.  
\- Chega! – o maior gritou, dando um tapa na bunda de Piers, que gemeu com o toque agressivo – Acredito que meu primo tenha te preparado, não?  
\- Sim, mas ele me preparou para o tamanho de... AI! – Piers se interrompeu ao sentir dois dedos o bruxo entrarem em si e começarem a abri-lo para receber o pênis dele. Sentia seu pênis pulsando contra a renda, e fez movimentos para tentar criar atrito e se aliviar, sendo logo repreendido por Harry.  
\- Você só vai fazer o que eu mandar – disse o maior, puxando o cabelo do outro e falando em seu ouvido, vendo-o assentir enquanto gemia com o contato dos dedos de Harry com sua próstata – Entendeu? – ele deu então um último tapa na bunda do menor e o jogou de volta na cama, segurando seus quadris para manter a bunda empinada.  
Quando Harry começou a colocar a cabecinha de seu membro dentro do garoto, ambos soltaram um gemido de prazer. Harry nunca estivera em um lugar tão apertado e quente, tão acolhedor, e o prazer ao sentir o outro se apertar ao seu redor era imenso, enquanto Piers nunca tivera um membro tão grosso dentro de si, o esticando tanto. Ambos estavam adorando o contato enquanto o maior ia enfiando seu pênis no outro, mesmo que o menor sentisse um pouco de dor por estar sendo esticado, mas já era acostumado. Havia quase seis meses que fazia sexo com seus amigos, mesmo que nunca um tão bom.  
\- Você gosta disse, putinha? – perguntou Harry no ouvido do menor, a voz baixa e ofegante, mas forte, lhe dando um ar dominante. Nesse momento, ele também puxou o cabelo do seu ex-bullie, o fazendo soltar um gemido alto, que talvez acordasse alguém. Não que importasse naquele momento.  
\- S...sim, senhor... – gemeu Piers, sentindo sua próstata ser estimulada mais do que nunca. Havia tempo que não sentia tanto prazer em sexo, os garotos no geral não se preocupavam com seu prazer, mas Harry parecia estar mirando no lugar que lhe daria mais prazer.  
\- Quem é melhor? Eu, ou a baleia do meu primo? – perguntou Harry, um sorriso quase sádico no rosto. Em sua mente, cenários que envolviam o menor amarrado, sendo castigado, em situações humilhantes passavam, cada uma melhor. Teria que analisar suas possibilidades.  
\- Vo...você! – gritou o menor. Se sentia cada vez mais próximo de gozar – Eu... vou... gozar...  
\- Não vai não, espere – ordenou Harry – Você só vai gozar quando eu mandar, entendeu, vadia? – o menor tentou falar alguma coisa, mas um olhar cortante e ameaçador dos olhos verdes, seguido de um forte puxão de cabelo e de um tapa na nádega esquerda o calou.  
Eles ficaram assim por mais dez minutos. Harry sussurrava palavras sujas no ouvido de Piers, que apenas conseguia gemer e pedir por mais. Nunca na vida estiveram tão excitados, nenhum dos dois. Harry por nunca ter feito sexo, e Piers por ter amigos péssimos de cama. Enquanto Harry parecia mais agressivo e dominador, era também mais focado em lhe dar prazer, sempre atingindo o ponto que mais lhe dava prazer e masturbando seu pênis hora ou outra, pênis esse que já estava vermelho, pronto para gozar. Mas Piers não queria gozar antes de ter permissão. A única vez que o fizera, quando disseram que ele tinha que esperar, não fora muito... prazerosa. E olha que Piers gostava de certa dor no sexo.  
Por fim, Harry gozou, dentro de Piers, inundando o menino com seu sêmen. Agora o Duda vai foder um buraco que tem sêmen mágico, pensou divertido.  
\- Agora que eu gozei – disse, sua voz sádica – Eu quero que você se desculpe por tudo que me fez no passado. Que implore o meu perdão, de joelhos e me peça para gozar. Senão, nada feito e se eu suspeitar que você gozou sem permissão, as consequências vão ser... desagradáveis – ele terminou sorrindo doentiamente doce. O menor engoliu em seco. Fazia sentido o que ele pedia, mesmo assim Piers não gostava nenhum pouco. No sexo ele já se humilhava o suficiente, implorar perdão era demais. Mas algo na atitude de Harry o fazia querer obedecer. Era como uma aura, como se fosse magia...  
\- Me desculpa por tudo que eu te fiz – disse, depois de um momento de hesitação – Eu não devia ter te atormentado no passado, não devia ter ajudado os garotos a te baterem – a humilhação o deixava mais excitado – Por favor, me deixa gozar... – ele não conseguiu terminar de falar pois Harry bateu na sua cara, lhe fazendo ficar zonzo por uns segundos.  
\- Pode gozar, vadia. E depois saia. Eu te digo quando vou querer te usar de novo.


End file.
